


We are Facing Tomorrow, Don't Look Back on Yesterday

by CaptainTaves



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, FIFA World Cup 2014, Germany, Hand Jobs, M/M, Makeup Sex, World Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTaves/pseuds/CaptainTaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I guess we could talk now," Mario offers and he can see the tension coming back in the other man's shoulders.</p><p>"I forgive you. That's all I want to say right now. I need you, I never stopped loving you. And I don't want to lose you completely." Marco tells him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are Facing Tomorrow, Don't Look Back on Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. None of this is true.
> 
> The title comes from the song "Pieces" by Robin Stjernberg.
> 
> Beta'd by [bluemadridista](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista). Thank you, babe. You're the best. <3

"We can talk about it when you're home again."

Those are the words Mario can't get out of his head ever since  Marco whispered them to him before the team took off to Brazil. They had been embraced in a hug that moment. Mario could still feel the tension in the other man's shoulders as he wrapped his arms tightly around his ex-lover. When Mario heard about Marco's injury, he sent him a quick text telling him how sorry he was, but it didn't feel like quite enough. An hour before he was supposed to be at the airport, he stopped by Marco's apartment. Marco was surprised by the visit, and had to take a few seconds before he invited Mario inside. The conversation that followed could only be described as awkward and struggling. However, there was no way Mario was leaving for Brazil without saying something to the other man about their current relationship status. Marco still looked hurt and angry when it was brought up, but in the end he gave in and pulled Mario in for a hug. Mario knew they weren't there yet, but it was a step in the right direction. As Mario pulled away from the hug again  to leave for the airport, Marco had whispered those words of hope to him. And the words haven’t left his mind for one moment, not even as Mario's lifting the World Cup trophy above his head. 

The celebrations rush by, but all Mario's thinking about is Marco waiting for him in his hotel room. He flew out to Brazil for the final, but decided to stay in the hotel and watch the game on TV. Making an appearance in the stadium was still too much for him to handle without feeling overwhelming sadness for not being able to contribute in the final match against Argentina. 

Mario's so excited to share his joy with his (ex)lover that he waves off an invitation to the bar. Manuel Neuer gives him a knowing look and tells him to "go see your boy" before he leads the rest of the teammates out of the locker room. Mario checks his phone which exploded with messages from practically everybody he knows who want to congratulate him. He smiles to himself and puts his phone away again when he's done reading the message he was looking for. He grabs his jacket and heads for the door. When he reaches it, he  turns around one last time to take it all in, the locker room in the stadium where he, and die mannschaft, wrote history.

 

The cab ride to the hotel takes about 20 minutes. Mario awards a big tip to the driver - who still looks starstruck that he just drove the game winning goal scorer to his hotel.  The nerves and excitement runs through his body as he walks into the lobby towards the elevator. Marco had booked his own room in the same hotel as the team and texted the room number to Mario, so they could talk. As the elevator reaches the right floor and the doors swing open, Mario wonders if there could be more involved than talking, but he doesn’t know where they are yet on their path to rebuild the relationship they once had. 

He knocks twice, hand flying to his head to comb through his hair after. It's a nervous habit he never managed to get rid of. The door opens and reveals a smiling Marco Reus. As far as Mario can see all signs of tension are gone now, and it's confirmed when Marco steps forward and pulls him in again. The hug is  better now than before Mario left with the team, and he lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

"Im so proud of you," Marco tells him. And the familiar feeling in his stomach is here already. He's always been a sucker for hearing Marco's appreciation regarding him. Mario grabs him even tighter and whispers his gratitude against Marco's shoulder. He's the first to pull away again just like last time, but theres a smile on Marco's face this time.

"I guess we could talk now," Mario offers and he can see the tension coming back in the other man's shoulders. 

"I forgive you. That's all I want to say right now. I need you, I never stopped loving you. And I don't want to lose you completely." Marco tells him. 

Mario is surprised by the words of his lover and it takes a while to sink in. He expected Marco to put up a fight about how he was wrong for leaving, or even just sighing and telling him he wants to put the conversation off till another time, but he didnt expect this. Once the words have settled in though, all Mario can do is apologize back. Tell Marco how sorry he is, and that he never meant to hurt him. 

The sentences come out like word vomit, and when he tries to apologize for the tenth time, Marco kisses him. Mario's stunned for a second, but then kisses back fiercely. He missed Marco so much, even the familiar taste of his lips is becoming too much already. He's backed up against the wall, and how did that even happen? Marco won't stop kissing him, his hands running over Mario's body like he can't stop himself from touching.  Mario is painfully hard in his jeans already, and when Marco pops the button open and zips down his fly to push his hand into Mario's boxers, he's never felt so relieved. He can't stop the moans that fall from his lips, Marco catching them one by one with his mouth still on Mario's. "I missed you so much," Marco tells him as he pulls away for a moment. 

Before Mario can respond Marco's leaning in again to place gentle kisses on his neck. "I missed you too," Mario groans out  as Marco slides his thumb over the head of his cock.  It's all too much, and it only take a few minutes for Mario to spill over his lover's hand. Marco works him through it, whispering sweet things  into his ear all the while.  

Once Mario's come down from his orgasm, he reaches down to palm Marco through his sweats. It seems the other man didn't bother with underwear and Mario lets out a moan for that. "You want me to suck you off?" he asks and starts to sink to his knees already. 

Marco pulls him up again though, telling him "No I’m too close already, we can do that later," and pulls the other man in so he can rest his forehead in Mario's shoulder. The fact that Marco's talking about later, and apparently seems okay with how things are going right now gets Mario even more excited to get his lover off than before. He works his hand down into Marco's sweats and places the other on the man's ass. Marco starts to thrust up into his hand right away. When Mario whispers to him "Come for me baby,” Marco obeys and Mario holds him tightly as his whole body shivers. 

"I truly am sorry Marco, you have to know that. I never want to lose you again," Mario says when Marco is able to stand up on his own feet again. 

"I forgive you," Marco tells him as he kisses Mario sweetly on the lips. The unspoken "I love you" is clear  in his voice.

 


End file.
